Idiosincrasy
by Aryam McAllyster
Summary: Tradução. 3&5. Wufei tem uma mania com a qual Trowa não sabe bem como lidar e ele esta ficando farto disso, sem poder se concentrar no escritório nos últimos minutos antes do horário de almoço. Quem diria que dividir o escritório com Wufei poderia ser tão "torturante"?


**Idiosincrasy**

_Por: Blue Soaring_

_Tradução: Aryam_

_Revisão: Illy-chan_

* * *

**Casal:** 5+3

**Censura:** 12

**Avisos:** Humor, canon, pós-Endless-Waltz.

**Sinopse da tradutora:** Wufei tem uma mania com a qual Trowa não sabe bem como lidar e ele está ficando farto disso, sem poder se concentrar no escritório nos últimos minutos antes do horário de almoço. Quem diria que dividir o escritório com Wufei poderia ser tão "torturante"?

**Sinopse da autora:** "Trowa tem um pequeno problema com os hábitos alimentícios de Wufei."

* * *

_Mania_

Trowa batucou os dedos rapidamente no topo de sua mesa, encarando inexpressivamente a tela à sua frente e franzindo exageradamente o cenho.

Wufei estava fazendo aquilo novamente.

Faltavam apenas dez minutos para seu horário de almoço, quando deixariam os coitados funcionários do QG Preventer com suas papeladas repetitivas descansarem, e Wufei não conseguia esperar para desembrulhar seu almoço como todo mundo. Ou de arriscar comprar uma refeição da cafeteria, oh não, ele não. Ele tinha que pegar algo e comer bem na hora de sair. Nenhum milésimo mais cedo, se quer saber – Wufei nunca comeria em sua mesa, ele mantinha aquele espaço imaculadamente limpo; assim, esperava até o primeiro minuto do intervalo começar para dar uma mordida.

E o que ele fazia antes disso? Imagine, brincava com a comida, claro. Barra de cereal, gelatina, cookies feitos em casa, o que quer que fosse, Wufei ficaria mexendo com o maldito. Era uma compulsão, um hábito, alguma coisa, e estava levando Trowa à loucura. A distração. Ao limite de sua sanidade mental.

Trowa não era do tipo de apontar para as pessoas seus hábitos estranhos, ele tinha os seus próprios. Era o modo como Wufei insistia em brincar com os pedaços de seu almoço. Uma pessoa normal iria rodar ou girar, ou mesmo brincar com o embrulho e tê-lo despedaçado até a hora do almoço, mas não Wufei. Ele sentava ali e acariciava o lanche! Longos e graciosos dedos passando levemente por cima dos itens vez após vez, enquanto a atenção de Wufei estava firmemente focada em outro lugar.

Era enlouquecedor.

Hoje foi o pior dia depois de um bom tempo. Ultimamente, foram iogurtes de frutas e bolachas, pequenos biscoitos redondos ou bolinhos, mas não hoje. Hoje tinha que ser isso. Trowa desmoronou em sua cadeira, fechando os olhos e tentando expulsar as imagens daqueles dedos deslizando sobre outras coisas... Como sua pele. Ou seus lábios. Ou... Droga!

Abrindo os olhos outra vez, Trowa olhou furiosamente para Wufei, depois xingou baixinho. Os dedos do outro iam para frente e para trás, acariciando ligeiramente, suas sobrancelhas um pouco contorcidas em concentração e completamente alheio ao apuro do colega de escritório.

Trowa olhou para o relógio. Cinco minutos. Sabia que conseguiria aguentar até lá. Repentinamente atingido pela ironia de que, não, se Wufei estivesse fazendo isso com ele, não duraria quase nada, mal conseguiu segurar a risada que ameaçou escapar de seus lábios.

A ponta de um dos dedos de Wufei começou a se mover em círculos, logo sendo acompanhado por mais um e então os dois voltaram a acariciar a superfície, pressionado-os de leve. Trowa engoliu um gemido, seus olhos dançando entre a exibição torturante e o relógio, desejando que os segundos se apressassem e a tensão em sua ereção fosse embora.

A mão de Wufei gradualmente diminuiu o ritmo, então parou, seus dedos descansando na mesa. Trowa soltou um pequeno suspiro de alívio. Alívio que durou pouco. De repente, Wufei fechou a mão firmemente envolta da comida e levantou, depois levou a mão até a boca.

Oh não. Não, não, não. Ele não podia fazer isso. Não era permitido... Oh sim. Wufei entreabriu os lábios e empurrou o talo entre eles, agarrando com seus dentes enquanto juntava alguns papéis e o resto de seu almoço com as mãos. Olhou para Trowa, espiou a porta e o relógio, esperando-o se levantar e se juntar a ele para o intervalo. Trowa, com o olhar fixado na boca de Wufei, assentiu lentamente, discretamente ajustou suas calças debaixo da mesa e ficou de pé.

Trowa sempre tivera um relacionamento de amor e ódio com bananas.

**Fim**


End file.
